


Auld Lang Syne

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: The Devil is an Englishman [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, New Years, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: Trixie wants to know how they celebrate New Year's in England, and Lucifer is happy to oblige.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Moningstar
Series: The Devil is an Englishman [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1297868
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Auld Lang Syne

**Author's Note:**

> This is very late, but I wanted to get it out before the end of January and I have! 
> 
> Many thanks to feartheviolas for beta-ing and fixing my wonky tenses!

At some point in the liminal time between Christmas and New Year, in the haze of endless movies and mounds of chocolate, Lucifer was watching Frozen with Chloe and Trixie when Trixie asked him a question.

"Do you do anything special for New Year’s in England, Lucifer?"

"It’s much the same as here, urchin, with friends or family and revelry, but when the new year arrives, you all join hands and sing Auld Lang Syne. It’s a Scottish song, and I’m not exactly certain when the tradition started, but it is fairly widespread throughout England."

"That sounds fun! Mommy, can Lucifer come here for New Year?"

"He’s welcome to join us, but I expect Lux has a big party that night, Trixie."

Lucifer considered his options for a moment before replying. On one hand, Lux's New Year's party was one of the busiest nights of the year, and never failed to fill his bed, but on the other hand a quiet New Year with Trixie and the Detective sounded very appealing, and a lot more meaningful.

"Lux will have a New Year's party, but if you don’t mind, I’d quite like to take up your offer of spending it with you."

"Of course you can! I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t mean it."

* * *

The next day, Trixie spent most of the day in her room. When Chloe went to investigate, she found her daughter singing along to a YouTube video of Auld Lang Syne.

"I wanted to learn it so I could sing along with Lucifer at midnight, ‘cause it’s no fun if you're on your own."

"That's really nice, Monkey! Could you teach me too?"

"Of course, Mommy!"

* * *

When New Year's Eve arrived, Lucifer arrived with a bottle of bubbly to find Monopoly already set up, and Chloe's 90's playlist floating through the apartment. Chloe thanked him as she took the bottle, before Trixie dragged him down to pick his token. Neither of them commented when he took the shoe, and they soon settled in to the game.

It was a few hours later when the game finally wrapped up, Trixie the joyous victor once again, and the three of them moved to the couch and a movie to pass the last couple of hours before midnight. Trixie excitedly told him about how she was allowed to stay up to see the New Year in for the first time this year while Chloe set up the movie, and Lucifer listened politely as she rambled on.

The movie was soon forgotten as Trixie asked about how Lucifer had celebrated New Year before, and he began to regale them with tales of ancient traditions, and how he had accidentally started one in Ancient Scotland when a house he had arrived in just after midnight had enjoyed a lucky and successful year, and years later he had returned to find them replicating the events by having a tall, dark haired man be the first one to enter the house in the new year. A few of his stories were cut short with a look from Chloe as they strayed into more adult territory, but most of them were clean enough to be told.

When midnight neared, Chloe switched the TV to live coverage of the countdown, and Lucifer poured a glass of the bubbly for himself and Chloe, and some soda in a champagne glass (as much as it pained him to do so) for Trixie.

"So, do you do anything else when you sing, or is it just the song?"

"We hold hands with crossed arms, and I suppose I should explain before the moment arrives. So, if we all stand up in a circle, and then cross our arms so Trixie on my left is holding my right hand with her left hand, and I have the Detective's right hand in my left, and so on." he explained, with Chloe and Trixie following his instructions as he gave them. Their timing was almost perfect, as the countdown started a couple of seconds after they were in position.

Together they counted down the seconds to midnight, and when they reached the end, Lucifer began to sing.

_"Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_ _  
_ _and never brought to mind?_ _  
_ _Should auld acquaintance be forgot,_ _  
_ _and auld lang syne?"_

He bounced their joined hands to the beat as he sang, and when Chloe and Trixie joined in with the chorus a grin spread across his face.

_"For auld lang syne, my dear,_ _  
_ _For auld lang syne._   
_We'll take a cup of kindness yet_ _  
_ For the sake of auld lang syne."

When the song was over, Lucifer picked up his drink and passed Chloe and Trixie theirs, before raising his glass in a toast to the new year.

"Happy New Year, Detective, urchin."

"Happy New Year, Lucifer." Chloe replied. She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before she sat back down and sipped her drink, enjoying the surprised smile on Lucifer's face before he rejoined her and Trixie on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome!


End file.
